


come my darling, homeward bound

by meteor_shower (byeolbit)



Series: lost and found, hurt and healed [1]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Combined Frozen and Tangled universe, Crossover, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Rapunzel reads fairy tales, Wistful Thinking, references to Frozen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/meteor_shower
Summary: Rapunzel starts with her favorite story. It's the story of the Snow Queen who crosses the dark sea and finds the magical land of Ahtohallan.
Series: lost and found, hurt and healed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572499
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	come my darling, homeward bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeping_souls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_souls/gifts).



_ Where the Northwind meets the sea _  
_ There's a river full of memory _

Rapunzel only ever had a small collection of books in her library. While the shelf occupies a significant section of the tower room, it only has a handful of books that she can read.

Among all four of them, her favourite is a collection of fairy tales. Short stories gathered from far away lands and across the seas. Rapunzel can't even imagine what seas look like but they sound exciting if the stories of large ships, water spirits and sea creatures is anything to go by.

However, the book is a thick tome with decaying cover and yellowing pages. Rapunzel often frets over how soon the book might degenerate and her favourite stories will be lost to mere memory. If only she could save a copy somewhere.

Pascal, the ever wise chameleon, suggests she paint the stories on the walls of the tower. This way, every time Rapunzel looks at the walls around her, she will be reminded of her favorite stories. Rapunzel is quite taken with the idea but realizes quickly that there are many stories she can't paint because she has never seen them in real life.

If the stories cannot be painted then they simply must be reproduced in their entirety. Rapunzel can copy the words themselves into a fresh book. On her request, Mother Gothel brings her a set of thick notebooks, quill and ink. (Anything to keep the girl from talking about northern lights and going off to find them).

Rapunzel starts with her favorite story. It's the story of the Snow Queen who crosses the dark sea and finds the magical land of Ahtohallan.

Rapunzel finds herself relating to the Snow Queen. The queen grows up in isolation, living in an ice palace because her powers could be misused. The lonely queen longs for adventure and eventually travels to the mythical land and finds true love and acceptance, winning the loyalty of her subjects and finding herself.

Rapunzel isn't royalty. That notion is quite a laugh, her mother assures her. But she understands the feeling of loneliness and the siren call of adventure. 

If only she could leave her tower and journey northward to Ahtohallan and find answers for herself. What are the sun like signs in her memory? What are the northern lights and why do they appear precisely on her birthday? What lies beyond the tower and the forests that surround it?

Water has memory, the book tells her. Rapunzel imagines floating in a sea of it, all answers to the universe in her hands, the past and future combined. 

She hopes that someday she can be brave enough. Till then, she sits on the ledge of the window and looks out to the horizon and sings to herself as she sketches the ice queen's palace.

Someday she will find the answers to her past. Some day, she will travel to find the floating skylights and perhaps find her Ahtohallan.

  
  


_ Come my darling, homeward bound _  
_ When all is lost, then all is found _

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
